gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spin the Wheel
Spin the Wheel is a new game show similar to The Big Spin & The Wall, starring a 40-foot wheel that holds different sums of money on its wedges. Premise Contestants will spin the wheel and then answer various pop culture trivia questions. A correct answer will allow them to add money to specific wedges of the wheel of their choosing, while a wrong answer will add a wedge that could reduce their total prize money if landed on. At certain periods in the game, contestants will be given the choice to walk away with their current prize money or continue spinning the wheel. $23,000,000 is available to win per episode. Gameplay A player has sixteen spins of a 40-foot wheel that holds different sums of money on its wedges. They must answer pop-culture questions to either earn or lose what ever amount a large silver ball inside the wheel lands on. The game is divided into rounds of four spins each. Round 1 In this round, the wheel has amounts from $1 to $500,000. The player simply has to answer four questions within ten seconds, with correct answers adding the amount landed on, while incorrect answers deduct the amount landed on. The player must lock-in his/her answer in 10 seconds or less, if he/she does not, it will be counted as an incorrect answer. The top prize of $23,000,000 is achieved by earning $2M in Round 1, $4M in Round 2, $8M in Round 3, and $9M in Round 4. Round 2 From here on in, the player is assisted by a partner, who sits in a special enclosed seat, with a red button that fulfills various purposes. As with the previous round, the wheel ranges from $1 to $500,000; however, this time, if the partner, who is encapsulated, presses the red button, it doubles the amount landed on. Round 3 For this round, the wheel adds negative money wedges (-$50,000/-$100,000/-$200,000/-$500,000), as well as two "BACK TO ZERO" wedges (if landed on, it reduces the bank to $0) and $1,000,000 wedges. In this round, the player can place additional wedges based on correct answers. The player faces four questions worth $250K, $500K, $1M, and $2,000,000; a correct answer gives the player the option to either replace one of the lowest amounts on the wheel ($1/$10/$100/$1,000) with the amount selected, or divide it amongst the four amounts in any way they see fit. However, an incorrect answer replaces those lowest amounts with "BACK TO ZERO" wedges, ranging 1-4 depending on the amount played for. In this round, the player is shown the beginning of each question to assist in their decisions. Whatever configuration the wheel is set as, is the configuration that carries over to the next round. Round 4 For this round, the player is shown a random amount of money before each spin that increases with each spin. That amount is what is offered to end the game; if the partner, who is again encapsulated, hits the red button before a spin, regardless of the player's final total, the player leaves with the amount the partner chose. There are no questions in this round, and the wheel adds $1,000,000 wedges and a "BACK TO ZERO" wedge after the first spin, a $2,000,000 wedge and two "BACK TO ZERO" wedges after the second, and a $3,000,000 wedge and three "BACK TO ZERO" wedges after the third. If the player lands on a "BACK TO ZERO" wedge or any other wedge (a negative wedge that is greater than or equal to the player's current bank) is that takes their total down to $0, the game is over, no more spins. Additional Page Spin The Wheel/Quotes & Catchphrases Link Official Site Category:Themed Quiz Category:Popular Culture Category:Big Prize Category:FOX shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:2019 premieres Category:Shows currently in production